The Cabin
by Emberx1989
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends after both suffering bad break-ups during the year they decide to go to an old cabin before the holidays. I wonder what could happen?.....Lemon Please read.
1. Prologe

**A/N: OK so in the conversations Bella in bold and Edward is not.**

* * *

OK, so here I lay on an air mattress in a old cabin during Christmas vacation. Of course on top of that I'm going to be snowed in for the next week. You see the problem is not the fact that I'm snowed in and that I'm gonna miss the holidays with my family. It's the fact that I'm here with my best friend Edward. Still don't see the problem? Oh Yeah! I forgot to tell you something very important. I JUST SLEPT WITH HIM!!! Wow. Wow that's all I can say. Well I better start at the beginning. That's the best place to start a story is the beginning right? I hope so. Well here goes nothing!

25 years ago I was born into the Swan family. It consists of me Bella, my mother Renee, and my father Charlie. That's it. It's just the three of us. We don't even have a dog. I lived in the small town of forks all my life. My mother owns the only grocery store in town and my father is the chief of police. I never really was a people person even when I was little. I started reading when I was 3 yes 3. I was born a book worm. So my nose was always in a book. The only friend that I had was my cousin Alice that moved in with us when her parents died. We were 2 years old at the time so she's really like a sister than a cousin. When I was 7 Edward's family moved from Seattle with his mother Esme, his father Carlisle, and his brother Jasper and sister Rosalie. Carlisle is a very good surgical doctor and he thought that he's kids would be better raised in a small town than a big city. I was half way threw first grade when Edward moved. He was shy and nervous standing in font of the class. At recess I sat along the building reading the "Wizard of Oz" when I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up and saw Edward with his own book. He's was "Treasure Island." From that moment on we were inseparable and I was in love.

We finish grade school being best friends and stayed that way threw high school. Every one thought we were together but to my dismay Edward never even made a flirty joke around me. Alice started dating Jasper and Rosalie started dating the quarter back of the football team Emmet Hale. We went to Seattle University together. Edward majored in music education and I in journalism. I watched Edward date a whore named Tanya who used him over and over again. Finally we graduated and got jobs. I work as an assistant editor for the Seattle Globe and Edward works for a very esteemed private academy of course in Seattle. We decided that it was a good way to save money if we got a place together. So we did and after watching Tanya and Edward long enough I finally gave up hope that Edward would ever love me.

Three months after starting my first job I met a guy named Jacob Black. I fell head over heals in love with him, but in the back of my mind he wasn't Edward. Two years after we got together Edward and I threw a new years eve party. Everything was amazing that night. I remember it like it was yesterday. Edward spent the day with Tanya so Alice could play dress up with me. As always she tried to make me look good for Edward. because she was the only one who knew I was in love with him. The evening went off with out a hitch. Soon it was two minutes till midnight and I lost track of Jacob. I looked all over the apartment when I spotted someone on the balcony. As I got closer to the window everyone started counting down to the new year and as the ball dropped I saw Jacob making out with Jessica the girl down the hall. At that point I picked up a statue Esme got Edward in Spain and threw it at the window. I started sobbing when everyone started staring at me and then they looked to the window to see a shocked Jacob with Jessica's lipstick all over he's face and a Jessica standing behind him looking like someone put the fear of God in her. I ran to my room and locked the door and cried my eyes out. Now almost a year later right after spending Thanksgiving with my family Edward came home one night early from a date with Tanya.

_**~{ Flashback }~**_

_I was sitting on the couch reading and drinking a glass on wine when Edward burst threw the front door. He didn't even look at me, he went strait to he's room. There was pain and anger in his face. I was worried so I set my wine and book down and ran to he's room. I listened at the door and everything was quite except the faint sound of Clare de Luna by Debussy. Edward only listened to this song when he was very upset. I quietly knocked on he's door and let myself in. He was lying on his back on his bed with his arm thrown over his eyes. I laid down next to him on my side propped up on my elbow facing him. I just looked at him knowing when he was ready to talk he would. _

_About 5 minutes after I came in he sighed and said "we broke up."_

"_**What? Edward, why? What happened"**_

"_Well we went to dinner and I was talking about Tanya coming home with us for Christmas and she said it wasn't a good idea. I asked why and she said that she didn't think it was that kind of a relationship."_

"_**What kind did she think it was?"**_

_He pushed himself up on his elbows and look straight at me with a lot of anger in his voice and eyes._

"_That's exactly what I asked and do you want to know what she said?"_

"_**What did she say?"**_

"_She said that she thought it was a college thing that was never gonna get as far as it did. Then she said that she was sorry that I felt like it was something more. I mean what the hell Bella how could she do this to me?"_

" _**Oh. My. God. What a bitch! Was that it? What did you do?"**_

"_I was in shock for a few seconds and them I just stood up and left. I just left her sitting there. I didn't even pay. I just feel like I wasted the last four years of my life on a girl that I thought I might settle down with and she was just using me like a fucking rag doll or something."_

" _**Edward don't blame your self for this. You were raised to treat a women right and that's exactly how you treated her. If she was too fucking blind to see how great of a guy you are and how good of a husband you could be then screw her. She the one missing out not you."**_

"_Thanks Bella. That helped. You always help. I think I would be lost with out you."_

"_**Hey, no problem. You were there for me with the whole Jacob thing. It's only fair I'm here for you now."**_

"_You know what lets just go get some beer and pizza and watch movies all night like we did in high school."_

"_**Well we didn't have beer in high school but I like the up grade of this tradition." **_

"_Alright I'll run down the block to the corner mart and get the beer, while I'm gone order the pizza and pick out some movies." He kissed my forehead and jumped from the bed. After he grabbed his keys and wallet he almost ran from the room._

"_**Hey! Get me some Ben and Jerry's too. You know my favorite!" **__With a yeah, yeah, yeah he was out the door. The funny thing is that the only thing I could think of was that he kissed my forehead. My inner happy started squealing and jumping for joy. Later after a few bottles and a couple of slices we were watching "Boondocks Saints" when Edward set his beer down and turned to look at me with all seriousness. I was in mid spoon to mouth formation when I noticed. I put my ice cream down and look at him with the same expression._

"_**Ok I know that's the I have something to say look so what do you have to say?"**_

"_Bella do you realize that this is the first time we have done something together just us in almost over a year?"_

"_**Well now that you said something it sounds about right. Why?"**_

"_Why don't we take some extra time off before we go home for the holidays and go to my parents old cabin down by La Push?"_

"_**Um……Why? Not that I don't want to go but why?"**_

"_Well, we're both kinda depressed and we had so much fun down there as kids I kinda thought that is would take us back to a happier time. Get us ready for the Holidays and have some peace before the chaos of are family in sues."_

_I sat there for a little bit pondering the pros and cons of the I idea and I came to the conclusion that it might do me some good._

"_**Alright this years been a little crazy and some down time and relaxation would be good before the shopping tornado that is Alice and the rest of my family would be good."**_

"_Ok, so I'll call my mom Sunday and talk to her about getting the keys and stuff. Then Saturday we'll be on are way to the cabin. Do you still have some camping stuff lying around or do you need to go get some stuff?"_

"_**Well I got some stuff here and I have some stuff I left at the cabin. Anything else that I might need I can always get from my mom. Friday we can go get supplies and pack and leave Saturday morning."**_

"_Great I'm gonna get to bed it been too long of a day. Night Bells."_

"_**Night Edward. Sweet dreams." **_

_**~{ End Flashback }~**_

That's how I ended here at the cabin. I look over at Edward and all his glory and I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N again: OK so any suggestions would be great second chapter will be up soon ad to favs if you like it.**


	2. Surprises

_Chapter Two_

_Surprises_

_**A/N: Once again Bella is in bold and Edward is not. Tanya is normal text.**_

_The end of the week came fast, but not fast enough for me. Friday Morning I got up, showered, and dressed. I walk into the kitchen after a got a pen and piece of paper and started making a list of everything that we were gonna need for the next week. I heard something moving outside of the front door, so I got up to see what it was. About a foot or so before I got to the door it burst open. I found a very annoyed Tanya standing there. I think I might have shit puppies at the moment because she was the last thing I expected to find. I looked behind me hopping that Edward was there but of course I was out of luck. I looked back at Tanya to see her staring daggers at me? In all the years that Edward and Tanya dated, we both never could hide the hatred we had for each other. She always treated Edward like a door mat and why he never saw it till the night they broke up beats me. _

"_**Hi Tanya, what can I do for you this fine morning? Well what was a fine morning."**_

"Well Bella it's so nice to see you to. You know if you would go get ready for the day you might actually look nice for once."

"_**Well as much as I would love to have you for company. I've got a busy day ahead of me so what can I do for you."**_

"You can get Edward for me, if you could be so kind. Maybe I should just go get him myself. Is he in his room? I hope so because I surely will miss the _long_ nights I would always spend in there. A good last look might do me good later on."

"_**Really? Wow. I can't believe you would even remember how to get there. You've been in many a man's bedroom I don't see how you could keep them strait." **_Ha, Ha take that one bitch!

"Honestly Bella, I have no idea what your talking about."

" _**Well, I'm sure Edward wouldn't want you so see his room right now. He's been cleaning a bit in there and it's a little messy at the moment. Why don't you tell me why you're here and I'll tell Edward."**_

"If you must know I'm here to get the things I'm left in Edward's room."

"_**I'll just go get him then."**_

I turned and walked away thank GOD! EWWW! I hate her, I always thought she knew I liked Edward but I wasn't sure till a short time ago. I hurried to Edward's room hoping that this wouldn't ruin are day. I knocked on his door and nobody answered. I thought he was still asleep so I let myself in and went to the bed to find it empty. At that point I heard the bathroom door open and my eyes found Edward in nothing but a towel that hung low around his waist.

"_Um…Bella, what are you doing?"_

Oh. My. God. I've seen Edward in a swim suit before and that alone got me hot and bothered .This was just too much. Edward worked out a lot but not like Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett. I could see the "V" sweep down toward the top of the towel and I wished on ever star in the sky I could fallow at that moment. I almost threw myself into shock thinking about what was under the towel.

"_Earth to Bella? Come in Bella. BELLA!"_

"_**Wha… Oh I'm sorry Edward I thought you were sleeping and then you walked out of the bathroom and I . . ."**_

"_And you…?"_

"_**I didn't know what to do I've never seen you like that and I kinda froze I didn't know what to do."**_

"_Bella it's fine, but what are you doing in here?"_

"_**Um…I don't know exactly how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it. Tanya is in the living room."**_

"_What? Did you ask her why she's here?"_

"_**Yeah, she said that she wanted to get the stuff she left in here."**_

Edward walked over to his closet and stepped inside for a moment and came back out with a black garbage. I assumed that is was all her stuff she left behind. I internally laughed at the choice of container he put her stuff in. Not only did it match her stuff it matched her.

"_Bella please do me a big favor and give this stuff to her. Please I don't think that I would be able to keep my cool if I went out there. I know how much you don't like her and I know it's a lot to ask of you but please."_

"_**Ok. I'll do it, but only because I'm your friend and just to you know you owe me big time!"**_

"_Thank you! If I go out there I'll only fight with her and I want to have a good day today."_

I walk out of Edward's bedroom bag in hand and went strait to the living room. I walked strait up to the front door, opened it, and I threw the bag in the hall. I held the door open for her for about a minute when I realized that her jaw was still on the floor.

"_**Um…Tanya did you every hear of the saying get your shit and get out?" **_She nodded her head still in shock. _**"The shit is out so now it's your turn." **_With that she huffed and walked out the door. I of course slammed it behind her. When I turned to walk back to Edward's room to tell him that's she was gone I got a big surprise. There was Edward leaning against the entry way of the hall in nothing but his jeans with a big crooked smirk on his face. As I looked him over I realized that not only was he in his just his jeans, but the were barley zipped and not buttoned. He pushed off the wall winking at me and stalked back to his room to finish dressing. Ok What the hell was with me lately? Usually I can control my Edward ogling so that it's only when he's not looking.

The rest of the day went as planned. We stopped at my parents house to pick up some of my stuff then we were off to Newton's Camping and Hiking store to pick up some new sleeping bags because neither of us had gone camping since we were 14 and we out grew are old ones. After that we stopped for lunch and a quick break to stop at the apartment to drop off what we had already gotten so far. Then it was off to my favorite part of the day or at least it was suppose to be. Grocery shopping. You see I love to go grocery shopping with Edward. It's kind of like my secret fantasy about him and me. Not the sick lemony kinda you read on Fanfiction or anything. It's just something that when I think about it makes me happy. I imagine Edward and I are married and we are just out shopping together for our very first house. I know it sound stupid but it make me happy.

When we left the house for the store I was as happy as I could be until we got there. I just had a weird feeling that something was about to happen but I just brushed it off. The first half hour we were there was fine. We were going do the list I made and laughing and joking the whole time. As soon as we turned down the pharmacy isle I got a second and more painful surprise that day. One I soon hope to forget. There standing right in front of me was not only Jessica but Jacob black as well. And what got to me the most was not that they were together but the fact that Jessica was holding a pregnancy test. Now I know it's been a year but I thought I was going to settle down with him. We even talked about getting married and starting a family. Toward the end I started thinking of baby names. So to say seeing them hurt me was an under statement.

I was about to turn and walk away Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"_No, no running. You need to face this. I have an idea so just fallow my lead."_

I had know Idea what he was talking about but when I felt his hand on the small of my back gently pushing me toward them I got scared at first but then I realized that Edward was there with me. So I put on a brave face for whatever was about to come my way.

**A/N: Uh Oh what is gonna happen? Did I through you threw a loop with the baby thing? Ha, ha if you knew my evil plan he, he. review and you might get a hint about what it is?**


	3. The ShowOn Our Way

**Jacob is bold and underlined**

Jess in regular and underlined

_Edward is in italics_

_**Bella is Bold and in italics**_

Chapter 3

The Show/ On Our Way

As we got closer I figured out that Jacob and Jessica didn't know we were there. I was hoping that they would just not notice us but of course this is me were talking about so that didn't happen. We were almost about 3 feet away from them when Jacob looked up straight at me. He looked at me then at Jess then at the test. Lastly he looked at Edward. When he saw the Edward had his hand on the small of my back he got pissed. Jessica finally looked up and turned white when she saw me. She should after all the shit she put me through. Edward was the first to talk. What was about to happen shocked me to my core.

"_Jacob! Hey man how you been?"_

"**Um… Hey what are you guys doing here?"**

"Well Jacob they have a cart full of stuff at a grocery store what the hell do you think there doing?"

"_Bella and I are just doing some last minute shopping for a little pre-family vacation for a week before we head home for the Holidays"_

"**It that true Bella? Are you guys going away for the week?"**

"_**Yeah…um we've been having a lot of stress from work. We thought it would be a good idea to relax before all the fun with our families."**_

"**Wait are you saying its just gonna be the two of you? Are you crazy you can't go away with him."**

"_It's really not up to you Jacob. What Bella and I do in are time alone together is none of your business."_

"**Like hell its not! Bella you better not be sleeping with this son of a bitch!"**

Jess looked like she was going to explode from the anger in her eyes or the tears. She grabbed two or three more test before turning glaring at Jacob and walked away.

"_**Why do you care Jacob? You have Jess now. YOU MADE IT VERY CLEAR LAST YEAR THAT YOU WANTED HER MORE THAN ME SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR SHIT FROM YOU!"**_

I tried to push my cart past him so I could get the rest of our stuff and leave but Jacob had other plans. I was about half way past him when he grabbed my arm hard and pulled me up against him.

"**You are my girl! Just because we broke-up doesn't mean you get to go sleeping with every thing that crawls your way!"**

"_**Let me go Jake, your hurting my arm!"**_

"**NO! And your not going with him!"**

I closed my eyes because it scares the hell out of me when people yell at me like that. The next thing I know Jacob let go of my arm and I hear a loud crack. When I opened my eyes I found Jacob on the ground with blood all over his face and a very,** VERY** angry Edward.

"_If you EVER! Touch her again you will have more than a broken nose! And yes we are going away for a week of nothing but sex and sleep so you can just stick a finger in your ass and waddle the fuck out of here."_

Jacob got up and pretty much ran out of the store. It was about two minutes after that I picked my jaw off the floor. I turned to Edward who was calmly fixing the sleeves of his sweater. He looked up and my shocked expression and he got a confused one.

"_What? Did you really think I was going to let him touch you like that? Really Bella you should know me better. That is not how to touch a women. Now come on we need to get stuff for a first-aid kit. God know we're going to need it with you."_

When the whole thing was going down I was horrified but now it was just funny to see Jacob like that. I watched Edward wonder down the isle picking up things here or there. I realized right then how lucky I was just to have him as a friend. I was going to be just as good a friend as he was. He deserves a great friend like he is to me, so that's what I'm gonna be. No more wish for more of him that I would never have.

"_**Edward I think we need some alcohol."**_

"_Sure Bella what ever you want. Just get me some Jack Daniels."_

"_**Great! So, some Jack, beer, and wine. After that were on our way home for tomorrow."**_

"_Well, It's still kinda early in the afternoon. Why don't we just go home get are shit and get going? It's been an exciting day I'm ready for the relaxation to begin."_

"_**Yeah that sounds great,…so sex and sleep huh? Don't you think you should of told me that was the plan because I would have packed totally different underwear if at all?"**_

I though he was going to say something funny back but when I looked up at his face it had a very lusty smirk on it and dark brooding eyes to go along with it.

"_Usually I just wait till your asleep and sneak in your room and have my wicked way with you so don't worry about it."_

"_**Um…Ok?" **_where the hell did that come from usually he would fake a gag or something and say something about not wanting to see someone's underwear he thought were his sister's. _**"What about the whole thumb in the butt thing?"**_

" _Oh I just thought that was very funny and offensive. I bet he's probably doing that to himself right now what do you think?" _

The rest of our time at the store I spent cracking up about what Edward said. Then we paid for are stuff and headed home for the rest of our things. We left the food in the car and went up to grab are stuff and I found a note on are door. I knew from the florescent pink paper it was from Alice. I grabbed it from the door and shoved it in my pocket. We ran in got are stuff then loaded it in the car. We got going and about an hour after that we stopped at a drive through and got something to eat before I remembered the note was in my pocket. We got are food and got settled when I finally got a chance to read it.

_Bella,_

_I stopped buy to give you something that I really think you would need for this trip but you weren't home. I just packed it for you. Don't worry you'll know it when you see it. You can thank me when you get back. Think of it as an early Christmas present. _

_Luv Ya,_

_Have fun. With Edward. Alone. For a week. _

_XOXO Alice_

"_**Well that was interesting. I wonder what she got me?"**_

"_Who got you what?" Edward said with a mouth full of food. _**(A/N: even thou it's gross. When some guys do it it's just funny.)**

"_**Alice, she said she stopped by to give me an early Christmas present while we were out and so she just packed it for me. She said it was something I would need while we're there."**_

"_Hmmm…I wonder if we'll both be able to use it?"_

"_**With Alice you never know."**_

We finished eating and started talking about what we got people for Christmas and stuff like that. Then we just listened to music. It was a good hour and a half after that before we reached the city limits of Forks. It would be a good half hour before we would even get to the road that gets us to the cabin. The roads were a little snowy so Edward turned off the radio so he could concentrate on the road. With the quite of the no music and the hummed sway of the car I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up in a warm comfortable position on the couch of the cabin. I sat up and look at my familiar surroundings. It was pretty much the same as it was when I was a kid. Down stairs was one room. The front part of the first floor had two couches facing each other with a coffee table between the two. On one end of the coffee table was the flat screen TV that was above the huge fire place. On the other end was the side or the stairs that led to the second floor. The back part of the first floor was the kitchen. It was nice enough for someone to use for a while but not nig enough for someone to live here. Upstairs has three room and a small bathroom. I noticed that all my bags were sitting next to Edward at the bottom of the stairs. All of the food was sitting on the little table in the kitchen and Edward was no were to be found. As if on cue he walked through the front door with a big load of wood in his arms.

"_Oh hey Bella, I thought you would have slept longer."_

"_**How did I get from the car to the couch?"**_

"_You fell asleep in the car and after everything that happened I thought you deserved a long nap. So I carried you in her and then go the rest of are stuff."_

"_**Oh thanks. Why don't you sit down and relax while I get the food put away and get something ready for dinner?"**_

"_Yeah that sounds great. Oh I forgot to tell you Dad is starting to remodel the place so two of the three bedrooms are torn up pretty bad. So you can have the good bedroom up stairs and I'll sleep down here."_

"_**Um…Are you sure. What are you gonna sleep on? The couch is nice and everything but I don't think a week on it is good for your back."**_

"_Oh no I'm not sleeping on the couch. There is a great air mattress in the closet I'm gonna use. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."_

"_**Ok if you say so. I'm gonna get to the food and then go unpack. After that I'm gonna head to bed. Like you said its been a rough day and I'm ready for bed."**_

20 minutes later after I put all the food away I was upstairs unpacking and getting ready for bed when I found Alice's little present. I opened my duffle bag and found a 20 pack box of strawberry flavored pink condoms with a note that said "try not to use them all." I think I just might have to kill her sometime soon if she keeps this stuff up. I stuffed them in the top drawer of my dresser and forgot about them. By the time I was done with everything I had a little bit of a head ach so a went down stair to get some water so I could take some Advil. When I got the bottom I saw Edward lying on the air mattress shirt less in bed pants listening to his ipod. Even though I decided that I was just going to be his friend doesn't mean I can't think he was a sex god lying there. I got my water went upstairs I took my pills. Soon I went to sleep and had sweet sticky dreams of Edward.


	4. Doctor

**The Cabin Chapter 4**

The next few days passed in a very relaxed state. Edward seem to be going back to his old self like he was before he met Tanya. I woke up a morning before we were going to head out to are families houses to a strange thumping noise. Being half asleep like I was, I got curious and just like they say it killed the cat. Not exactly that moment but it started a very odd chain of events. I got up from the bed and followed thumping noise to the window. I wiped the fog from the glass to find a shirtless Edward chopping wood outside. After ogling for about five minutes I realized that he was shirtless outside in the snow. I opened the window and leaned out to yell.

"_**Do you realized how stupid you are?"**_

Edward stopped what he was doing only to look around for a second before looking up in my direction.

"_How stupid am, and why am I stupid?"_

"_**Well your very stupid because your standing outside in the snow chopping wood with out a shirt on you idiot."**_

"_Well your leaning out a window in the middle of December wearing nothing but short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top so I don't want to here it."_

"_**Yeah but I've only been standing here for a couple of minutes. You on the other hand have been out there for God only knows how long."**_

"_You worry too much. You should go inside before you catch a cold or pneumonia."_

"_**You should do the same before I call your mother and tell her what your doing."**_

"_Is that a threat Rag Doll? Cause if it is I have to say I don't like it."_

"_**Rag Doll. You haven't called me that since freshman year of college. And yes it is a threat. One I might add I'm not afraid to go through with."**_

"_I don't think you want to do that Miss Swan. I really think it would end badly for you."_

"_**And why is that Mister Cullen?"**_

He leaned down and picked up a bullet of wood only to look back up at me with a very mischievous grin on his face.

"_Well you see if you call me mother I think I might have to throw this at your head because my mother would drive all the way out here to do the same. I don't think that it would be very fun for either of us to go through that do you?"_

"_**Ha! If you do that now not only will she hit because you're an idiot but she'll hit you for throwing that at me so either way I win."**_

"_Well it might just be worth it."_

"_**Really?"**_

"_Let's just see shall we?"_

A second after he said that a piece of wood came barreling at my window so I ducked down real quick. I heard a loud thud on the roof and I lifted my head to peak out the window and saw Edward flinging another piece of wood on the roof. This one landed with a slight cracking sound. I stood up and the next thing I knew everything went black and cold.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up cold and wet in front of the fire place down stairs with a splitting headache. As I sat up I noticed that all of my stuff from upstairs was sitting by the window near the front door. Strange noises were coming from upstairs and I then it hit me what happened. Edward was nowhere so be seen so I assumed that he was making all the noise. Slowly I got up and walked toward the foot of the stair. My head was starting to hurt more. I lifted a leg to take the first step up and felt a sudden and scary wave of dizziness. Slowly I put my leg back down and waited till it stop but it didn't

"_**Edward!"**_

I looked up and saw Edward running down the steps. He was going so fast it made me even more dizzy.

"_Oh My God Bella I was so worried. I'm sorry. Bella you have NO idea how sorry I am."_

"_**Edward it wasn't your fault. You didn't know the roof would fall in on me. Can you do me a favor and move me to the couch please I'm really dizzy."**_

"_Of course! I called Carlisle he said that you should rest." _He picked me up bridle style and carried me to the couch. I felt a moment of dizziness when he did and then I looked up at his face. It was full concern, regret and all things Edward. I knew I was going to take me a long time to get him over this guilt when he placed me on the couch

"_He also said that I was suppose to check your temperature twice and hour for five hour so I can tell if your getting sick because God knows you wont tell me. I'm going back upstairs to see what else I can dig out from the snow. While I'm gone you should change. Most of your stuff is soaked so I picked out some stuff for you it's by the fire drying. If you need me I'll be just up stairs."_

With that he turned and ran back up stairs. I felt a sudden chill through my body and I realized how soaked I actually was. I grabbed the clothes quickly and sat back down just as fast because I was afraid of falling over. I looked over the clothes that Edward had selected and realized how much Alice effected are lives. Most guys would just grab clothes but not anyone that knew Alice. Edward found me a light blue tank-top and light gray sweat pants and a matching zip up sweat shirt but no underwear. That was a problem. I stood up very slowly and walked even more slowly to wear Edward had put the stuff he already got from up there. As I sorted through the mess I found no traces of any underwear. I figured that all that stuff must still be upstairs. I hate wet underwear, but I think I would hate to have Edward get me underwear more. I also so can't stand to go commando so I had two options suck it up and wear wet underwear or suck it up and ask Edward to get me clean underwear.

"_**Um…Edward can you come to the top of the steps real quick please." **_After a few short odd noises and a couple of grunts later Edward appeared.

"_Bella? Are you ok?"_

"_**Yes. I'm fine but um… can you do me a favor? You forgot to get me some underwear and I was wonder if you could grab a pair for me real quick and throw them down?'**_

"_Oh I'm sorry I didn't even think about that. I'm sorry. Yeah, go sit back down. It's gonna take me a couple minutes to get to your dresser so go relax and I'll be down in a minute."_

"_**Thanks"**_

10 minutes later I heard Edward coming down the stair. He had and arm full of things so he went to the pile he formed earlier and set some stuff down. When he turned to come over to me I noticed a very odd expression on he face. He sat down next to me and handed me my underwear.

"_Bella can I ask you something? A few things really."_

"_**Sure you can ask me anything."**_

"_OK. One: do you forgive me for what I did earlier today. I swear I didn't think that the roof had so mush snow or that it was so unstable."_

"_**Yes Edward I forgive you. I wasn't even mad at you so stop feeling guilty."**_

"_Two: why do you fold your underwear. Nobody I know folds there underwear but you."_

"_**First. Your mean for making fun of me. Second its none of your business why I fold my underwear and third if you must know. I do it because I'm a neat freak as you well know. That and because wrinkles make me want to pull my hair out."**_

"_OK. Last question. Why did you bring a box of pink strawberry flavored condoms on this trip?"_

SHIT! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Holy fuck what do I do. Die I think dieing right now will work just fine. I just need to give the grim reaper a call. Damn I don't know his number and I don't have a gun so now what do I do. OK just tell him Alice put them in my bag. it's the truth so it should work.

"_**Um…OK. You know that present Alice said she packed for me. Well that it. I mean come on there pink."**_

"_Why would Alice pack you condoms?"_

"_**I really can't tell you."**_

"_You can't tell me or you wont tell me?"_

"_**It's a little of both."**_

"_Ok, I can't understand why you wont tell me. You tell me everything, why can't you tell me this?"_

"_**It's complicated Edward, I might tell you sometime but not right now ok."**_

"_Alright. I can go with that. Now onto more important things. It's time to check your temperature."_

"_**Edward I'm fine really I am. Please don't fuss over me please."**_

"_No Rag doll, I'm doing this and your going to go along with it. I don't care what you say."_

"_**OK. I'll do it without complaint if you answer one question for me."**_

"_Fine what's your question?"_

"_**Why are you calling me Rag doll again?"**_

"_I found a bunch of pictures in my closet back at the apartment when I was looking for my winter stuff to bring here. I wanted to look at them and I didn't have time at the house so I packed them up with my stuff. Last night I remembered I brought them. I started looking at them and I found one of all of us. You know me, you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. It was the first snow day of are senior year. Remember we went to that big hill behind the grade school and went sled riding? When we were done the car wouldn't start so we had to walk home. By they time we got there all us guys were carrying all of you girls and you fell asleep. It was like I was carrying a rag doll. Then a few pictures later I found one of on at your 21__st__ birthday. You were dancing on the bar with Alice to Rag Doll."_

"_**Ha, ha. I remember you yelled up at me that you had a real reason then to call me that."**_

"_You should see it. Jasper and I are egging you and Alice on at the end of the bar. Emmett was taking the picture and Rosalie was sitting in front of were you two were dancing looking in a mirror. The best part was that Tanya was sitting beside me looking at you like she could kill you with her eyes. I never realized how much of a bitch she was till now."_

"_**Well love makes you blind I guess."**_

"_No Bella not love. It was never love with her. I think I was content in the routine I had with her, but it was never love and it never could be. I even knew that back then. OK! Enough sad stuff. It's time to play doctor. I'm going up to the bathroom to get the first-add kit. The thermometer should be in there."_

He headed upstairs to the bathroom and I quick stripped out of my wet clothes. The warmth of the fire felt so good on my skin. I put on my bra and underwear and was about to pull my pants on when I heard Edward coming down the stairs.

"_Isabella Marie Swan. What in the hell in on your hip?"_

"_**That my dearest Edward is a swan tattoo."**_

"_When the fuck did you get a tattoo and why?"_

"_**Well it was a couple of months ago when you and what's-her-face went on that weekend trip. Alice and I thought it was a good idea to go out so we got drunk and I woke up the next morning with it. I liked it so I didn't do anything but I didn't want anyone to know about it so don't tell anyone ok."**_

"_All right I wont but damn! I never thought that you would get a tattoo. I mean I don't even have one. Come here let me look at it."_

He rushed over and set the first aid kit down on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to stand in front of him sideways. He put his face about an inch from my tattoo and ran one finger over it. It brought goose bumps all over my body and shivers too.

"_Are you cold?"_

"_**Um…yeah just cold."**_

"_Well hurry up and get dressed. I have one more thing to get."_

He got up, went to the kitchen and started looking through cupboards. I hurried and finished dressing and sat down in front of the fire. Its seem when Edward Cullen touches you like he just did to me you get all warm and fuzzy. As soon as you lose his touch you get a chill straight down to your bones. Edward came back in and sat down beside me. He stuck the thermometer in my mouth. After a minute or two it beeped.

"_Well Bella you've got a pretty high fever. In the morning well get going and Carlisle said that he'll have medicine for you at the house. Until then he said that I should make you sleep on the air mattress in front of the fire. He also told me to give you a couple shot of Jack Daniels too."_

"_**Why is your dad trying to get me drunk?"**_

"_It will help break your fever. He said to trust him and that he knows it works because my grandma used to do it to him."_

"_**All right I'll do a couple if you do a couple."**_

"_OK but just two alright?"_

"_**Just two."**_

Little did I know that Carlisle little idea would turn in to a life changing experience that not only changed my but Edwards as well.

* * *

OMG! i'm so sorry for the delay. i just got done moving across the country. i promise not to take so long next time.


	5. The Things You Say When Your Drunk

**Chapter 5**

"**Untitled"**

Two shots each was the plan. The keyword "was" two shots each. Now I'm sitting at the coffee table across from Edward with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and a half full one beside it. I was drunk and so was he. There are two thing you need to know about this situation. One: when I get drunk the subconscious part of my brain takes over, but my conscious part of my brain realizes what I'm doing but has not control over it. Two: is that when I get drunk with Edward we play something like twenty questions. We ask questions about anything and everything with no limitations and you have to answer. This time around our little game started just like all the others but it quickly turned a new leaf. It's strange that we can do things all are life and just once it changes everything.

"_**Ok Edward it's your turn."**_

"_Alright, How drunk are you?"_

"_**Oh I'd say I'm very, very drunk. So if you could turn anyone into anything what would it be and why?"**_

"_I would turn Tanya into a spider so I could spray her with Spider killer stuff."_

"_**Spider killer stuff?"**_

"_Yeah, I'm drunk so I don't care. If you could tell anyone anything right now who would it be and what would you say?"_

"_**That would be Jacob and I would tell him he can go fuck himself in the ass with a rotating chainsaw. If I gave you a million dollars would you let me kill the Tanya spider?"**_

"_No. because you'd like that too much. What was your last dream with me in it about?"_

"_**Um…it was um, about me and you in are apartment. If you could be on any TV show what would it be?" **_

"_I would have to say the amazing race. What were we doing in this dream of yours?"_

"_**Um something we've never done and never will do. Which would you rather wear high heels or a dress?"**_

" _What were we doing? We do everything together, what haven't we done together?"_

"_**It's not your turn. You have to answer my question before you ask yours. You know the rules Edward. Now high heels or dress?"**_

"_I'm not answering till you tell me what we were doing and how do you know we'll never do it if I don't even know what it is."_

"_**It's just something that we don't in this kind of relationship, and if your not going to follow the rules I'm not playing anymore."**_

"_Bella you've been my best friend since grade school. I mean best friends do everything together except like have sex and … OH. MY. GOD. You and a sex dream about me didn't you?"_

At this point not only was I drunk, I was drunk and embarrassed. I stood up and tried to get away from him. Unfortunately the coffee table had other ideas. I tripped over the leg as I was passing Edward and fell right on my face I rolled over and groaned. Edward was over me in a flash checking my ankles. After finding nothing wrong there he looked at my knees and then my wrists. Finding nothing wrong with me he decided to start laugh at me. I sat up and was face to face with him.

"_I'm sorry Bella I really am. I don't mean to laugh but that was really funny. It was like something out of a movie. But seriously did you really have a dream about us having sex?"_

"_**You know Edward you're an asshole. You make fun of my for falling and then you make me feel bad for having a dream I had no control over. That's not very nice."**_

"_I'm sorry Bella I really am. I shouldn't have laughed at you when you fell, it was my fault you fell anyway."_

"_**How was it your fault? I tripped on the leg of the coffee table not any part of you."**_

"_Obviously you were reliving your dream about us and found me so attractive you couldn't control yourself._

"_**Oh! Edward your an ASSHOLE!"**_

I tried to get up but his arms wormed around me and held me tight in place. I wiggled enough to turn myself. At this point Edward started tickling me causing me to roll around on the floor with him. He stopped about a minute later me I couldn't breath. Edward was leaning over me laughing a small laugh.

"_So now I know your secret but I got to know. Did you tell me the truth about the condoms and if you did what is the real reason she gave them to you?"_

"_**OK Alicia knows about my 'secret' as you call it and she kinda went off on this thing about us being together. So she packed them hoping something would happen. And we'd end up falling in love or something like that. I told her it would never happen because for one we're not like that in anyway and the fact that you would never sleep with a girl like me but she didn't listen. So now I'm going to head up to the bathroom and pee so let me at least have some dignity in doing that please."**_

I got up leaving Edward with a confused look on his face. Surprisingly I felt a little better about Edward knowing about the dream I had. Little did he know it wasn't the only dream about I have had involving that type of activity. I did my business and stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. I looked different. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or know that Edward knew but I felt strangely confident. I decided right then and there that I was going to march down stairs and tell him everything. Every feeling, every dream, EVERY single detail of how I felt about him. I pushed my shoulders back and held my head high. I walked down the stairs and lost all of that at the site that was before me. Edward had moved the coffee table and in it's place was the air mattress with two pillows and a large comforter. Edward was lying on the mattress staring at the fire. I sat down slowly on the bed and felt tension between us but I didn't know were it came from. I turned to the fire too and sat there for what seemed like hours. Edward was the first to talk.

"_Bella what did you mean when you said 'a girl like me'."_

"_**Um…I thought that was kinda of obvious. I mean look at the girls you've gone out with. Tall, blond, blue eyes, and beautiful. I don't really fit any of the criteria. I'm short and I've got dull brown hair. My eyes are brown and I know I'm now like horrifying but I know I'm not no were near as attractive as all the girls you've been with…"**_

"_Bella I never want you to say something like come out of your mouth again."_

He sat up and turned me so I was looking at him. We were closer than I think I have ever been with Edward on a bed. Then it clicked in my head. Here I was pumped full of alcohol with Edward sitting one a bed. Suddenly my mouth went dry and body started to tingle.

"_You are not only one of the smartest women I know but you are defiantly one of the most beautiful. Do you know why I think that? I think that way because you have more than just looks."_

"_**Your right I am smart and I know that your just saying that to make me feel better because I'm so smart."**_

"_You don't believe me?"_

"_**No, I don't"**_

"_What do I have to say to make you believe what I just told you."_

"_**There is nothing you can say because I know it's not true."**_

He sat there for a moment and the did something I never expected in a million years for him to do but it was something I dreamed of him doing for years. Edward Cullen kissed me. This kiss not only made one of my dreams came true it change my life more than any kiss should.


	6. Shock

**The Cabin Chapter 6**

"**Shock"**

**Eight Months Later**

The past eight months have been, hectic. Moving getting everything I need to decorate. Now I'm on my way to Forks because Esme in going to have surgery to have tumors removed by her spine. I really don't want to go. I don't want to see Esme like that. I don't want to see the Cullens' worry and be scared like that. And I really don't want to see Edward Cullen. We haven't talk to each other since new years eve. All because of that stupid cabin.

_~Flashback~_

_Oh. My. God. Edward is kissing me. We're drunk I get that, and I know that if we weren't drunk it would never happen. I also know that if we continue the way we're going when its over we are going to regrets this. But right now I don't care. Right now the only thing I care about is the fact that Edward is kissing me and I feel like I'm on fire. My hands are in his hair and his are on my hips. I don't know how but I got seated in his lap. I can tell he is just as effected by what we're doing as I am because I can feel his large erection on my lower stomach. I lift myself self a little higher and push him against my core. He groaned when I did this and pushed his hips up meeting mine and making me moan. His hands moved from my hips to my shirt and pulled it up over my head. Leaving me in just my shorts and bra. I slid my hand from his hair to his shoulders and then down to his chest. He broke our kiss and moved down my neck to my chest shucking and licking at my skin. I starting grinding myself down on him earning and 'oh Bella" from his mouth. Our clothes started falling off of each other at a faster pace. Suddenly I realized that we had no barriers between us. I looked down us sliding against each other._

"_Oh God"_

"_I know baby, oh God I know."_

"_We shouldn't be doing this Edward." I moaned out._

"_Say it again."_

"_What?"_

"_Say it again. My name. Please say it again."_

"_Edward." I moaned as we kept sliding against each other._

"_Tell me you want the same as me."_

"_I do. Please."_

_And with that he griped my hips and lined me up with himself. With a final look to see if I really wanted this. He pushed himself into me. The thing is, it was nothing like what I dreamed of. Not even close. It was 100 times BETTER! It was so good I came as soon as he was all the way in. I came screaming and moaning his name. After that he seemed to lose any control he had and started to pound into me hard and fast. We were in tuned to each others needs like we were made for each other. It was like this was what my life was leading up to. This moment, this small space in time made the world go around in my mind. This was life changing. I knew that moment nothing would be the same. You know how there is that one guy your with and every man your with after that you compare to him. Yeah that's Edward for me._

_He's moaning brought me back to the moment and I moaned back. Everything was happening slow but fast at the same time. He turned us around and soon I was on my back and he moved so much deeper in me. I wrapped my legs around his lower back and started moving my hips into his. He got harder and faster with each thrust. Soon the cabin was filled nothing but the moans and other sounds of our bodies becoming one. It was too much at once. Everything felt good as soon as he touched for me and suddenly I feel like someone lit a fuse in my stomach._

"_Edward . . .Oh . . . I -I think . . ."_

"_I know baby me to. It's right there. Just hold on. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Yes but please hurry. PLEASE!"_

"_Hurry . . . You want me to Hurry?"_

"_Yes Edward please."_

_He started to pound so hard into me that it almost hurt. At this point I was almost screaming. The fuse I felt earlier burned out and I was trying to hold back for Edward it was almost painful at this point."_

"_Fuck Edward . . . Please!"_

"_NOW BELLA! . . . CUM FOR ME NOW!"_

_I don't think I've ever screamed that hard in my life. My body felt like it was exploding yet contracting at the same time. Edward puller me so tight against him I almost couldn't breath. It seemed like hours till I came back to reality and the consequences of what we just did._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

So now I'm in an elevator heading up to see Esme hoping it wouldn't be the last. The doors open up and I see everyone but Edward and no one in the history of the world could have been as relieved as I was at that moment. I don't think I've had this many people stare at me since my birthday when I tripped and knocked over the table with the cake on it. No one said anything when they saw me. Alice look like she was gonna cry and Rosalie walked straight out of the room Emmett in toe I guess to try to calm her down. Jasper just nodded. He and Esme were the only one that new the truth. Carlisle walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder and kiss my forehead. He pulled me threw a set of doors that led down a hallway of rooms. We stop in front of one with the door closed that I assumed was Esme.

"She told the doctor she wasn't going in till she saw all of her family. I don't know what's going on in your life anymore and I know how close you are to Esme. I just want you to know that is, heaven forbid, anything goes wrong in there today that you still have someone to talk to from the Cullen family."

"Thank you so much Carlisle. If I need anything you'll be the first I call. She's gonna be fine you know. It's Esme. She never does anything she doesn't want to and I don't think that she'll let this go anyway but good."

" I hope your right Bella. I don't know what is like to not have her here. I'm not worried about the fact she might not walk again it's just all the blood vessels running to the damn tumor that I'm worried about. If they get in there and they can't stop the bleeding for some reason there's nothing they can do."

"She'll be fine. I know it."

I gave him a small hug before I quietly opened the door and walk in the room. She was there lying on the bed look so royal as ever even with all the tubes and wires they had stuck to her. She looked so pale but even over all that she still looked so strong. She must have heard me walk in the room because she open her eyes and zeroed in on me and patted the bed beside her

"Hey you, you look good. I probably look like hell but I'll be better tomorrow. You tired. You need to sleep more."

" How bout I go to bed early tonight? That way I can be all rested up to come and see you tomorrow."

"You should sleep every chance you get. Your gonna need it. From what you've told me your gonna on you toes for a while. After this is over I'm gonna come and see you and make sure your new place is good enough. Because is it isn't I swear I will find you a better one and move you there myself."

"Ha! You said the same as my mother. I promise that it will meet your approval."

There was a long pause before either one of us said anything and I knew just what was coming.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Esme it's been months. I just can't barge right back into his life and drop a bomb like this. He already hates me. I told myself that I would talk to him today but I just don't know if I can do it yet."

"He needs to know, and I he doesn't hate you. I know he doesn't remember what happened and New Years Eve was horrible for you and I you know I raised him better than that. He's gonna need time, but he'll come around. He might not believe you till you have proof but once it's time he'll have all that he needs."

"I don't know if I can do this"

"You have to. I'm giving you one week to tell him. If you don't I'm gonna tell him myself and your gonna be there when I do it too."

There was a soft knock at the door. It was a nurse telling us that it was time for her to go and that I had to leave. I gave her and hug and a kiss and walked her out to the waiting room where the other said there good byes and gave kisses. With that the lady took her leave and everyone prayed we would see her again happy and healthy.

A few second after they left I decide that I needed something in my stomach and walked to the elevators again. No one said a word to me. I think with everything that's was already going on nobody needed more drama. I heard a ding and meet a pair of emerald green eyes. Edward. The one moment I was dreading was here.

"Edward."

"Bella. Oh my god. When? When did you. . . ? I can't believe . . . You're, you're . . ."

"Yes Edward I'm pregnant. And you should remember when it happened because you're the one who did it.!"

I push past him into the elevator and hit the button. Right before the doors closed Edward hopped in with me and we started moving before I could do anything about it. He opened his mouth to say something but the lights went out and there was a loud snap. The next thing I know I'm being throw to one side of the elevator right along side Edward. I hit my head and landed on my side. The emergency light came on. I look to find Edward sitting beside me. This I can tell is going to end very badly.


	7. The Elevator

**The Cabin**

"**The Elevator"**

The elevator came to a screeching halt. Everything went Black. I fell back and against the wall and hit my head on one of the strips. I slowly slid down the wall clutching my stomach. Besides the pain from my head the rest of my body was fine and so was my baby because I felt little kicks. I started to calm down knowing my baby was safe for the time being. Suddenly red emergency lights came on which in turn enticed a throaty groan from the lump in the corner. I soon realized that lump was Edward. I crawled over to him, shaking him awake.

"_**Edward! Edward! Wake up! Please wake up!"**_

Slowly his eyes opened and his face turned toward me. It took him a couple seconds for his eyes to focus and when the did they went wide.

"**Bella? What…? Oh My God. Are you ok? Is your baby ok? How long was I out? Did anyone try to come for us yet?"**

When he said "my baby" tears filled my eyes. So many nights I would dream of Edward coming back into my life and be not only the man I loved but one that would love both the baby and I. Now I know that would never happened.

" _**Edward calm down. My baby and I are fine. You've only been out for a few minutes. And no, no one has tried to get us yet."**_

" **Well I guess we just have to sit here and wait then. I hope someone comes soon because I want you and your baby to be checked out as son as possible."**

" _**Edward I know you mean well but, we haven't talked in months. You can't just tell me what I can and can't do!"**_

"**Hey! Don't yell at me because we don't talk anymore. That was all you. I don't know what was up your ass at Carlisle's birthday party but I do know you the one that started that fight not me. I came home the next day and find your suit case gone and some of your stuff missing. I thought you needed time to cool off and thought you were with one of are friends but nobody knew where you were. We were all worried sick. A week later after work I find all of your shit gone. I called you Bella. Hundreds of times. I needed your help that night Bella and all you could do was bitch about my lack of memory and slap me in the face."**

Ahh… The party. Carlisle's 53rd birthday party to be exact. I'll never forget that day. I had been feeling sick for a while thinking it was the flu and didn't think anything of it. Edward being an over reactor made me go to the doctor and the beginning of February**. **I soon found out that I was pregnant. On October 6th a new life would be in the world. I had spent days working up the courage to tell Edward. About a week before the party morning sickness kicked in full swing. The day of I told Edward I needed to talk to him when you got home later that night. Of course that's not how it worked out. Half way threw the party Edward pulled me into his old room.

_**~Flashback~**_

"**Bella I need your help. You know your friend Lauren? Well Alice pointed her out to me and I was wondering if you could introduce us so I could ask her out."**

Even though he knew nothing at that point it still felt like he shoved a knife right through my heart. It was the last straw.

"_**No Edward I can't"**_

"**Well why not? It's not like I'm gonna play the girl. I stopped that in college. I think I might really like her."**

"_**Edward I just can't"**_

"**Why not Bella?"**

"_**Because you don't remember! Of all things you forget it's what happened between us!"**_

"**Bella what the hell are you talking about?"**

I slapped him. Instead of talking it out with him I hit him instead. I ran out of the room straight into the arms of Esme. She took me to her office and I poured my heart out to her about everything that happened. She hugged and let me cry. She said everything would be ok. Then she told me she was so excited she was getting her first grand baby. She grabbed a pen and paper off the desk and started to make a list of everything I was going to need to buy for the baby. The smile and glow on her face made my realize that having a baby is a joyous event. Happiness bubbled out of me. We were laughing and talking till the early morning. From that moment on she was there. Every problem. Every appointment. I counted on her to get me threw the rough stuff and that she did. She told me to tell Edward when I was ready. So that night I went back to the apartment and got some of my stuff. I stayed in a hotel till I found a small two bedroom apartment that was above an older couple flower shop. Since that night I haven't seen any of the Cullen's but Esme till today.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"_**Edward I have something I need to tell you."**_

"**What's that Bella?"**

"_**That one night at the cabin. When we were drinking. Do you remember what happened?"**_

"**The only thing I remember is us starting to drink and then waking up the next day after having a very weird dreams."**

"_**What was your dream about?"**_

"**What does that have anything to do with anything?"**

"_**Please Edward. Just tell me."**_

"**It was… Well we… We had sex in it."**

"_**What if I told you that it wasn't a dream?"**_

"**Bella what are you talking about?"**

"_**Edward think about it."**_

"**OH. MY. GOD. Is it mine?"**

"_**She's not and "it". I hate it when they call her that."**_

"**A girl? We're having a girl?"**

"_**Yes and she's going to be here very, very soon."**_

"**What do you mean?"**

"_**Edward I need you to stay very calm ok?"**_

"**Bella what's wrong?"**

"_**My water just Broke."**_

Pain started shooting through my stomach after a felt a gush. Even thought we were surrounded by red light I saw Edward grow pale. Another contraction hit me and this time Edward sprang into action. I saw him jump up and everything began to spin and slowly fade to black.


	8. Giving A Name

_**Chapter 8**_

_**" Giving a Name"**_

The great thing about childbirth is that once it's over you really don't remeber much of the pain. That is if it happens quick. Don't get me wrong it hurt like a bitch but once you hold your child for the first time all of the pain, sweat, and blood desapears. Things seem to happen fairly fast after she came. The elevators' power came back on and we started moveing. Edward was wrapping up the baby in his shirt and i was trying to sit up when the doors opened and a team of doctors and nurses came running in lifting me up on to a hospital bed and scooping the baby from Edward's arms pushing us down the hall to a room where we both got checked out and cleaned up and i found out that i was a very proud mother of a 7lb. 8oz. 19in. long baby girl soon after that we were put in a room where my daughter and i had our first nap together.

I woke up from the sun shining in the window and the sound of the sweetest thing i've ever heard. The sweet cooing of my baby girl.

_**"Shh. Baby you have to be quite mommy had a rough time getting you here so you should be quite and let her sleep."**_

_"I'm already awake."_

_**"How long have you been up?"**_

_**"**__Long enough. Don't worry about it__**"**_

_**"Bella?"**_

_"Yes?"_

_**"Is she really mine?"**_

_"Yes Edward She's really yours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was so confused."_

_**"Bella we'll talk about it later. Right now you need your rest."**_

_"We need to name her."_

_**"Did you have anything picked out for her?"**_

_"I think you should name her."_

_**"Me? you-you'd really let me name her?"**_

_"I've kept so much from you these past few months. It's the least i could do."_

_**"I-I don't know what so say. thank you, but i have no idea what to call her."**_

_" Just think it over for a little bit, you'll figure something out. You always do."_

__Just then there was a knock at the door. Carlisle peeked his head in to see if I was awake. When he saw my eyes open he smile and pushed in a very tired looking Esme. They both gushed over the baby and when Esme asked what my angel's name was i looked at Edward and he smiled down at the baby_._

_**"Ivy. Ivy Rose Cullen."**_

__The next day the doctor decided (with much persuasion from me) to let me and Ivy go home. Edward went to my house and got the things Ivy and i would need for the trip home. It seemed like forever till he got back but i was going home with my baby girl so i wasn't going to complain. the drive home was peacfully quite. Edward brought us in the apartment and got us settled then left to get our things. When he came back we got Ivy settled in her crib for a nap. We walked out to the living room and sat down.

_"Edward. I wanna thank you for what you've done for Ivy and I the last couple days."_

_**"It's the least i can do for my girls."**_

_"Well it's kinda late and I have a ton of stuff to do before Ivy wakes up and I'm sure you want to get back to your life, so if you want to stop by anytime tomorrow we can talk about things over lunch or something."_

_**"Bella, I'm staying here."**_

_"What?"_

_**"Well the thing is. When you were sleeping yesterday i called my girlfriend and told her what was going on and she kinda broke up with me. And then today i tried to call her back but all i got from her was that my stuff was on the curb and i have to come pick it up. I got some of it and Emmett's picking up the rest in his truck now so i could take you guys home. And i thought since i was kinda homeless i could stay here and help out with Ivy so it would be both of us here for her and i could give you a break when you needed it."**_

_"Um...Edward I don't think thats such a good idea."_

_**"Well why not."**_

_"We've got too much going on between us."_

_**"Well lets talk about it now and work it out."**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. I know its been forever since I've updated but I shall do that soon I promise! As to the reason I haven't? Well when my "husband" came back from his 2nd deployment he started acting different. Much to my surprise I get a call from his cousin who is now also his girlfriend (Fucking nasty right?) saying they were together. Needless to say I'm now in the process of getting a divorce. But! while we were together my life had to revolve him and only him. To him fic was stupid and it was a waste of my time. Every time I tried to right I had to stops bc he would not stop complaining about me doing it and then it got to the point were I said why write? Well now that i'm a "liberated" woman again i'm getting back to it!


End file.
